The disclosure relates to a power split transmission.
In the case of power split transmissions which have a mechanical branch and a hydrostatic branch, the practice of arranging a hydraulic accumulator in the hydrostatic branch is known.
In printed publication DE 10 2007 012 116 A1, a power split transmission of this kind is shown with a hydraulic circuit, to which a hydraulic accumulator is connected. This is used for energy recovery.
For pressure regulation, pump pressure control valves and pressure limiting valves are provided on the working lines in the hydrostatic branch of power split transmissions in the prior art. However, pump pressure control valves are not suitable where there are different pivoting directions of the pump. Pressure limiting valves produce waste heat, and thermal control of the latter can be difficult.
It is the underlying object of the disclosure to provide a power split transmission having a hydrostatic branch, the regulation of which allows secondary control and avoids the abovementioned disadvantages.
This object is achieved by a power split transmission with an accumulator having the features of the disclosure.